The next Day After The Last Day On Earth
by Therealpansyparkinson25
Summary: After Negan's wrath the family has to cope with a loss how will they do it
The Day After The Last Day On Earth

ONE SHOT

Michonne didn't know how long she had been sitting there, she hadn't noticed when Negan and his men left them, and only now could she began hearing the sounds come into focus , she was staring at slumped over Maggie who seem to be gagging on her own tears.

Glenn was dead, beaten to a mass of shards, Michonne felt herself become sick, she was numb but the sound of Maggie's wails slowly made her come too. for the first time she looked about her , Rick was still on his knees looking at the ground and Carl was sobbing along with Eugene. Rising up on shaky legs She heard herself mumble "Abraham".

"Get Maggie out of here get her to the HillTop and send Jesus back to fetch the rest of us"

" I'll go with him" said Aaron looking pale

Both men grabbed Maggie hoisted her up by her arms and carried her off into the woods.

An hour and a half later they were all riding back to the Hilltop in the back of Jesus's truck. A constant stream of tears ran down Rosita's cheeks and Eugene kept sniffling, Rick was as Silent as the grave and Carl was staring daggers out into space. Michonne took all of this in within seconds, she couldn't let herself think of Glenn, she hadn't even processed the fact that she would never see his face or hear his voice again ,and she couldn't..not yet, she couldn't grieve for the man who was a true friend a brother, she had to be strong now _..right now_ for the family for Rick and for Carl. They had wrapped Glenn's body in a couple of Blankets and would be going back to get it in the morining to take back to Alexandria for burial. In the mean time they would be spending the night at the Hilltop

After Jesus got Carl an the others settled , Michonne took him aside and asked if her and Rick could have a private room to themselves, Rick had not yet uttered a word and she could already see the wheels turning in his head he was not in a good place, he was already blaming himself for what had happened, everyone was in shock but Rick most of all. Jesus agreed to let them use his room for as long as they needed to. It had been a long an terrifying day, silently Rick made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge, he watched Michonne as she took off his Jacket and then stood in front of him, he leaned his head onto her stomach and she caressed him, Rick didn't know how long they stayed that way, he couldn't remember falling asleep but when he opened his eyes the sun was streaming through the window, he squinted trying to make out his surrounding, the unfamiliarity of it all came crashing back to him, and he felt his whole body grow weak and numb, once more he could barely move and more then that he didn't want to move, he didn't know what to do or what he wanted to do Michonne was laying next to him and he could tell by her breathing that she was already awake.

" Michonne" he whispered

"hmmmm" she said turning to face him

"How long have you been up" Rick asked

"awhile, I've been waiting for you"

"Carl,... Maggie" He asked hesitantly

" Carl is about as well as can be expected same goes for Maggie" Michonne didn't really know what to say..but she knew that Carl was not fine..and Maggie probably wouldn't be for a long time.

Rick sat up and put his hands over his face and breathed in deeply,

"you know" he said taking Michonne's hand..we can stay here..you, me , Carl..we don't have to go back to Alexandria, or we can make a life someplace else take Judith and just go... it could just be the four of us together"

Michonne got up and looked at Rick " Is that really what you want Rick...because if it is we can go..but only if that's really what you want"

" I'm _**tired"**_ said Rick almost on the verge of tears, I don't know if I can do it anymore not when my choices get people killed, I don't know if I can be responsible for every got damnned body all the time anymore... _Glenn_...Glenn is dead and its my fault, its because of me" Rick didn't hold back anymore the tear came flooding out

Michonne climbed on the bed and cradled Rick in her arms and then took his face and held it up to hers

" look at me" she said "look at me Rick" you are a human being your just a man you are not perfect and we all make mistakes you are entitled to not be right all the time, "You're being to hard on yourself..we are all grownups _YOU_ are not responsible for Glenn's death..I loved _Glenn_ too" Michonne could hear her voice began to crack and she knew she was also on the verge of crying.."and I'm going to miss him too," nobody's here pain is more precious then anyone elses we all have are crosses to bare, but you are not responsible..we all knew there was going to be a price to pay and we all were willing an agreed to take that chance..we are all in this together"

" But I let you down Michonne, I thought I could protect you and Carl and what we've built and I've failed you. I failed everybody..and I don't know .I..just

Michonne had a sudden Flash of everyone on their knees including Rick when Negan was holding them Captive, and had a sudden realization of just how broken Rick was feeling not only as leader but as a man.

"Listen to me" said Michonne you have never let me down..ever not once , you're the strongest , bravest man I've ever known, I love you Rick and I know you know that, but I never told you why I love you or when I even knew that I loved you. I know now it was the day you torn out that man's neck protecting Carl..I've seen you be brutal but I've always known that you only go to those places out of love for your children and the people you love and care about. You're a leader and people follow you out of respect and admiration not because you forced them to or because they fear you"

" I never told you about my son Andre, I was going to tell you, I just hadn't yet, I loved his father Mike but he couldn't protect Andre he didn't he was weak..when I saw what you would do to protect your own son , how could I not love you, love the man that you are! I wish Andre had a father like you , so you see you have never let me down I admire you, you're the only man I want to be with..you told me its our world and we know how to take it, I believed you when you said it, I still believe it..we maybe down..for today and even tomorrow ..but we are not out its our world Rick and we will take it together you and me and all of Us together...OK"

"Ok" said Rick looking up at her smiling, he suddenly didn't feel so numb, the world didn't seem so gloomy, he could feel his whole being tingling, in that moment he felt nothing but gratefulness at being alive, he felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world and it was because of her.

" Michonne you had a son" said Rick

"Yes" said Michonne

"you never told me" said Rick tilting his head to the side in that way that he did

" I just did" said Michonne

I love you" said Rick.".I know you know that..but I needed to say it out loud"

This time Michonne didn't try to stop the tears, she allowed them to flow freely, she let herself feel everything she needed to feel, the loss of Glenn, her dead son Andre and his father Mike,The love she felt for Carl and Judith and the love of the man rocking her in his arms at that moment the love that sustained her and would until the day she died.

They stayed like that for a long time until Jesus came to get them. While Rick got dressed and showed, Michonne went down to check on Carl and the others. Michonne could tell that Carl was angry and bitter, but now was not the time to talk to him that would have to wait until after they buried Glenn back in Alexandria.

"Where is Maggie at" asked Michonne

"you had better talk to her yourself" said Jesus I'll show you the way

"can I come too" asked Daryl

Jesus shrugged his shoulders as he led them down a hall and into a room , I'll leave you he said opening the door and shutting it behind him, The room was dark and the curtains were drawn, Maggie sat up in bed her face was puffy and swollen and Michonne could see that she had been up the whole time crying.

" Good Rick isn't here" she said flatly " I'm not going back to Alexandria, I've already talked to Jesus and they are going to let me stay at the Hilltop and Glenn's body will be buried here with his family..not in Alexandria"

"Maggie" said Michonne I know your upset but.."

" Upset"said Maggie tonelessly..you don't know..you don't know..you have no idea..." and the tears started again

" Look" said Michonne..we are your family and you shouldn't have to go through this alone we love you, we loved Glenn and that baby..that's family"

" No" cried Maggie..the truth is I don't want to see any of you right now..This baby ..this is me and Glenn's family, my baby doesn't have a father an it's Rick's fault"

" Wait said Daryl if you want to blame somebody blame me not Rick..it was my fault that Glenn was out there..I'm the one responsible"

" Just stop it" cried Michonne exasperated both of you... Maggie you have every right to be upset so I'm going to let what you just said slide..the truth is we all agreed to this mess..you yourself even made the deal..we all played our part..and if anybody is to blame its all of us..but even so what good is blaming anyone its not going to bring Glenn back..and if you want to know the truth if we had it to do over again I'd to it again..The Saviors policy is to kill someone anyone right off the bat.. none of us wanted to take that chance and so we cast the first blow..but either way someone was going to die..we did what we had to do what we thought was the right thing..and I still think it was, I'm so sorry Maggie and I love you..but maybe your right maybe you should stay here"

" come on Daryl" said Michonne as they walked out

"Michonne" Maggie called out before she was out the door "...I'm sorry ..this is the way I feel maybe it will change but this is how I feel"

"Michonne nodded her head and left

The men went and retrieved Glenn's body and buried him at the Hilltop.

Rick, Abe, Eugene, Aaron and Jesus dug the grave..Maggie didn't come out for the funeral, she stood looking out a window mourning her husband as she watched them put him into the ground.

After they had said there last words and goodbyes, Rick took Michonne's hand in his they waited till Carl and everyone was in the truck

"Are you ready to go home" asked Rick

"yes" said Michonne "I'm ready"


End file.
